


Shore Leave

by Nievia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Coffee, Cuddling, Fluff, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Short, Slight Anxiety, Suggestive Themes, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nievia/pseuds/Nievia
Summary: Hanzo is always restless when he gets time off. Jesse enjoys helping him calm down.





	Shore Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [@crotah's](http://crotah.tumblr.com/) [art](http://crotah.tumblr.com/post/159911801429/domestic-bliss-jesses-drinking-coffee-hanzos) off of tumblr!

Shore leave, Jesse learned, was Hanzo’s least favorite thing in the world. He grew anxious and bored within the first hour of being in their shared apartment. Often, Jesse woke to find his boyfriend either cleaning with obsessive urgency or baking. A _lot_ of baking. This shore leave, unsurprisingly, was no different, save for the fact that Jesse was determined to get Hanzo to relax.

“Mornin’ darlin,’” he grumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Hanzo hummed a reply, sliding a batch of muffins into the oven and wiping his hands off on his apron. Jesse took time to wrap his arms around him and rest his chin on the top of his head.

Hanzo’s breath puffed against his collarbone when he laughed, pressing further into the embrace. However, it didn’t last long and soon the archer pulled away, patted McCree’s hairy chest and began to clean the mess he made in the kitchen.

Jesse pouted, “Hanz,” he nudged his face against the archer’s shoulder in an attempt to get his attention. A low hum was his only reply until Jesse latched his arms around Hanzo’s middle.

“Jesse,” he sighed, “I am trying to clean the kitchen,”

“C’mon, Hanzy, relax a ‘lil.”

“I--”

“I’ll make you the tea you like and we can sit up on the stairs like we used to,”

Hanzo paused. He had been stressed and anxious over the last few times they had shore leave and, through attempts to relieve the discomfort he felt by cooking and cleaning, ignored Jesse. He frowned. _When was the last time we sat on the stairs and just talked?_ He couldn’t remember.

Hanzo placed the rag he had been using to clean on the counter and let his hands rest on Jesse’s clasped at his midsection. “Okay,” he said.

Jesse squeezed him, “Yeah?”

Hanzo laughed, breathless when Jesse squeezed the air out of his lungs. “Yes! Now get off of me, cowman. I will make you your coffee,”

Jesse grinned the entire time he brewed Hanzo’s favorite green tea. He was scolded when he got distracted and burned himself on the kettle, but he liked the calm attention Hanzo gave him when examining the small burn on his fingers.

The two men went through the quiet motions of making each other’s drinks. Hanzo knew McCree liked one sugar and no cream, and in turn McCree knew to make the tea extra strong and add nothing at all.

When they were finished, they handed each other their drinks and made their way to the stairs leading to the second floor of the apartment. Jesse, in the midst of brewing, had stolen Hanzo’s sweatshirt (previously draped over a kitchen chair) and shrugged it on. The archer protested with no real conviction that he would stretch it, but otherwise let him keep it on after his whining about being cold.

They sat on the same step and turned to face each other, legs tangling in the once-empty space between them. Jesse settled back against the railing and Hanzo sank onto the wall. He felt the anxiety thrumming and thumping its way into his chest, but a nudge of Jesse’s foot broke the feeling apart, scattering the prickling beneath his skin. Jesse winked, though his smile told that he knew of Hanzo’s emotions, and he took a long sip of coffee. Hanzo watched his boyfriend’s eyes half-close, the wrinkles on his face softening and his legs further pressing into his.

A sliver of sleepy brown eyes and a slow smile, halfway hidden behind a coffee cup. “Y’make a damn good cup o’ joe, baby,”

Hanzo felt his face flush and blamed it on the steam rising from his tea. He took a sip, if only to give himself more time to come up with something to quip back at him, but was distracted by the soothing taste of hot tea on his tongue. He hummed, held the liquid in his mouth for a precious moment before swallowing. “You are very talented,” he said.

Jesse chuckled, taking another sip, “I try,”

They let the quiet of morning wash over them, listening to the birds outside and counting each other’s breaths. Hanzo, at one point, was so entranced watching the little triangle of bare skin peeping out of the sweatshirt Jesse wore that he forgot about his tea altogether. It wasn’t until Jesse told him not to let it get cold that he even remembered it was clasped between his hands.

“I have half a mind to keep you hostage here all day,” Jesse said upon finishing his coffee and placing the mug on the step above them.

Hanzo scoffed, but otherwise didn’t protest, especially when Jesse tugged his legs forward so his feet settled on either side of his hips. He was practically in the cowboy’s lap at that point, but he found that he didn’t mind -- especially when Jesse pressed his warm hands against his calves and left a lingering kiss on one of his knees.

“Or maybe drag you back to bed with me,” he said, eyebrows waggling with suggestion.

Hanzo laughed, nudging Jesse’s side with his foot, “You are silly,” he said, the edges of his eyes wrinkling when he smiled.

Jesse hummed, giving an affectionate squeeze to Hanzo’s leg, “You know I ain’t kiddin’ with ya, Hanzy.” He paused, “So you wanna go upstairs or not?”

Hanzo shook his head, cupping the mug of tea between his hands, “Let me finish my tea, first,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction, even though it was on the short side. I've had this sitting in my computer for a super long time but hadn't gotten around to editing until pretty much now. Anyways, thanks so much for your support!
> 
> Want to send a prompt? Want to support your local fanfic author? Go to my [tumblr](http://nievia-writes.tumblr.com) and hit me up! <3


End file.
